Superior in Love
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Naruto discovers the one thing that makes him superior to Sasuke as he reflects on old feelings that won't die. A NaruSasu yaoi oneshot.


SUPERIOR IN LOVE  
A Naruto Shippuden Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Another one for my friend, Anna. More angst and hopefully some hot smexiness too. Told from Naruto's point of view. Warnings for yaoi (mostly implied) and some possible SPOILERS and OOC-ness. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

--

I wanted him. Without reasoning. It was madness, our secret. A secret I've held in my heart for years. Something that should have been forbidden. Should have been wrong.

I got what every girl in our class dreamed about.

"Harder!"

"Yes..."

I had his body. Just as he had mine.

"I'm close!"

"Don't stop."

But his heart?

"Stay with me."

"We have training exercises tomorrow."

"Please?"

"No. Now go to sleep, Naruto."

That was another matter.

Sasuke Uchiha was not one to cave in easily. He was training to be a ninja; his mind was purely on the tasks at hand. His body was not nearly as fine toned, but becoming stronger. He was a good fighting partner. Smart. Fast learning. He made the ultimate rival. Someone I wanted to beat.

It was those polar opposites that drew us together.

Honestly, I don't think he had any romantic interest. There wasn't a romantic bone inside of his battle worn frame. All he wanted was revenge. Revenge and the power to achieve it. Back then, I was sure he'd reach it. That level where I couldn't touch him. Despite our physical trysts, we barely spoke. He rarely looked me in the eye. I thought he was ashamed, even though our joinings became more frequent, more hot and bothered.

Eventually, he did surpass me in strength and ability. It wasn't a surprise. Not really. It forced me to work harder. To push myself to the limit. For that, I will always be grateful.

But his changes didn't inspire much for our secret. It tore it apart. His new found superiority kept him from me. Our meetings became less frequent, on both his part and mine. He thought he was better than me. I thought he was a jerk. How could he possible be so much better when I was the one who loved him so much?

Then he left.

I went to a see him one night and his room has been dark. As I slipped through the door as I had many nights before, I noticed that the tatami mat he slept on was still folded. The small chest of drawers was now empty. Even his scent had left the room. He was gone. No goodbye. Not a single word. Not that I would have expected any.

I was angry. Angrier than I had ever been. I ran laps to release some pent up energy before practicing some kicks and punches. Pissed. Furious. As livid as I could possibly be, I tore down several trees and tried to punch a hole in a mountain.

But even after the energy was gone, the anger was not.

I swore, if we met again, I would not give in.

I would not let him be superior.

"Did you think I'd forget, Naruto?"

"I didn't think you wanted to remember, Sasuke."

But...I can't stop.

"Already?"

"I'm a quick study, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

I need him.

"You're tighter than I remember, Naruto."

"It's been along time."

"Too long."

Damn him, I WANT him!

I groan as I feel him pull out completely before pushing inside of me again, my body accepting what I once wanted to reject. "Why must you be the superior one?"

He begins thrusting hard, and without pausing he answers, "I just am."

Why? Why must I let him feel so superior? His ego certainly doesn't need it. Maybe for the child in him? No, it's not that either. I know he's still hurting, even after losing Itachi. Those feelings will never go away I'm afraid.

"Yes! Faster! Harder!"

"Demanding, aren't you?"

Needy dammit. And it's all his fault!

Raising my hips higher, I attempt to push back against his constant thrusting. A few loud slaps later and I hear him groan. His hand tightens around my throbbing manhood and I know he's close. Tossing my head back, I push faster, forcing him to move how I want. And as he brushes against my sweet spot several times, I can feel myself heading towards the edge. When he groans again, pushing so hard I feel like I'm splitting in two, I know he's already crossed that edge.

And as he squeezes me tightly, I burst into a million tiny pieces.

We both collapse onto the tatami mat beneath us. I can feel his warmth behind me. Close but still so far. His breathing is even in seconds, my own calming as the sounds of the evening drift through the window of the shabby shack we call our secret meeting place. It's the first time I've been here in years.

I'm somewhat surprised he remembered it existed.

Maybe... No. I won't go there. I don't expect him to cuddle and I will not ask him to stay. Maybe I'm still angry. Or maybe I'm finally accepting the truth. There was never any love between us. Never an intimate bond. But it doesn't stop me from whispering:

"I love you."

To my surprise, there's no retort. No snide comment. Then I hear a small snore. Perfect. Mister Superior's asleep.

Carefully I disengage myself. For the longest time I just sit there and watch him. He remains asleep, fidgeting only a little. Who are you dreaming of, Sasuke? Me? Or Itachi?

With a sigh, I head for the paper door.

As it slides open, it dawns on me. Something I should have realized sooner. I am his superior. Oh, he can kick my ass without thinking twice. Still, I have what he doesn't. I can feel what he can't. What he will never allow himself to suffer. He probably thinks he's better for it.

HA!

I'm your superior in love, teme. And you will never be able to defeat me.

Never.

--OWAR--

DISCLAIMER:  
Sasuke, Naruto and all other characters mentioned in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
